Thunder at the Lake
by DarkMageDragon
Summary: It's time again for the TUFF team to go on their vacation. And this time their taking another trip into the wilderness, but this time for pleasure instead of business. And this one proves to have as interesting a time as their last two adventures.


This is a chapter fic for Homey.

His request: (Well, the Chief plans a vacation to go to the woods again and go fishing to catch a hard to catch fish called; Thor because the fish is so hard to catch. You can use Roz in this one.) (Yeah. And Keswick gets attack by bears because he was singing badly. Zekke can be in this story too! And you can have Kitty or Roz capture the fish! Make it a chapter story.)

(Alright man! The fic will be called; The Fishing trip or Thunder at the Lake. Whatever ones sound good to you.)

(Humor adventure fic)

Alright man. Here's the script for chapter 1!

It starts off a sunny warm day in Petropolis. The kids are moping because school will be starting soon and the parents are celebrating. It then shows the TUFF agents at the TUFF Headquarters. Everyone is doing their own thing when the Chief calls Kitty, Dudley, Roz, Keswick, & Zekke to his office. And there the Chief reminds them that it's time for their annual vacation that they always have in August and asks for everyone's suggestions. Of course everyone suggests on where they wanna go, but ultimately the Chief decides to take them all camping & fishing which everyone groans.

Kitty then reminds the Chief what happen the last two times that he took them camping. Kitty & Dudley gets lost in the lost and stumbles upon a killer hippie commune and the events that happens in "Bark to the Woods", but the Chief reprimands her that nothings bad is gonna happen to them. Zekke says 'I've heard that before.' or something like that. Then the meeting is dismissed.

The next day comes and Kitty, Roz, or Zekke depending who you want drives a black pickup truck up to the perfect camping & fishing spot states away. They stop at a gas station to refuel the pickup and to use the restroom. Zekke, Roz, Dudley & Kitty go inside the gas station to get snacks. Roz, Kitty or Zekke sees a picture of Thor on the wall. They asks the gas station manager about the fish and he explains that Thor is the hardest fish to catch at Lake Knots & their a cash prize if someone captures him. Roz says that Thor looks good enough to eat. Then the gas station manager said only one person were able to catch Thor, but died before taking him to land as Thor put up so much of a fight. Then the gang gets back to the pickup & go to the Lake resort to rent a cabin or camping spot.

Later on. It was almost sunset when they arrive. Then everyone is paired 2X2. Kitty & Dudley. Roz & Zekke. And Keswick & the Chief. Then they all set up their tents. After the sun sets. It's dinner time. The Chief cooks up some nasty shit he thinks it's good. Everyone except Roz gags. Roz then shows them that she brought some good food along with her. (The good food will be up to you.) Then they all have dinner. Keswick is then bored and suggests that he should sing to pass the time away, but everyone else bringing something to entertain themselves with groans and complains. Keswick starts singing and their are rustling in the bushes. Zekke and Roz stands in a fighting stance only to see the managers of the property checking on the patrons of the property. And they held someone moaning in pain which Keswick takes a great offence. Kitty tells him that it was only Keswick singing. Then the property management tells them that awful singing like that will attract bears and then the property management leaves. Dudley asks what should they do now and Zekke suggest telling stories about their past adventures with the Chief telling about his past as a field agent, which bores the Katswells to death. The Chief gets offended and tells them about their past adventures, which they do. And everyone is amazed by this. Then Zekke goes afterwards about his past adventures.

By the time Zekke is done. It was past midnight and the Chief wants everyone to go to bed, because he wants to wake up first thing in the morning to go fishing. Then they all go into their tents for the night and go to sleep.

**This is a request fic for my friend Homeydaclown, in this fic Kitty, Dudley, the Chief, Keswick as well as our OC's Roz Katswell (Homey) and Zekke Wolfmen (Me) are going on the annual TUFF vacation. And the reason for the location where they're going is because the Chief is gonna settle an old rivalry he has. Although not in the kinda way you'd expect. This is gonna be another chapter fic, so I hope you all enjoy the work I put into doing it! Roz Katswell belongs to Homeydaclown and Zekke wolfmen belongs to me.**

Its a sunny warm day in Petropolis, and all the kids are moping because school will be starting soon and the parents are celebrating to this upcoming return to school event. Meanwhile at the TUFF building all the agents are doing their own thing to relax and pass the time, since all the villains were locked away thanks to the efforts of their two best teams, Agents Puppy and Katswell, and Agents Wolfmen and Roz Katswell.

At the TUFF building all the agents were doing their own thing due to the low crime rate, so they were very worried about anything bad happening soon. Kitty was sitting at her desk typing about her new book that talked about her life. Her partner and friend Dudley was playing video games on his Game Pup trying to beat the highscore. Meanwhile Roz, Kitty's twin sister, and Zekke Roz's partner in crime fighting were deadlocked in a chess game in a battle of wits, as well as to settle a bet as to who could beat the other first within 20 minutes. with only 8 left. The chief science officer Keswick was busy testing out one of his new inventions, trying desperately to make sure it didn't blow up in someones face like the last 7 times. Meanwhile all the rest of the agents were either talking on the phone, making card castles, playing with a yoyo or talking with their mother against their better wishes.

It was at that moment everyone heard the Chiefs voice over the intercom bringing their attention to what he had to say.

Chief: Agents Katswells, Puppy, Wolfmen and uhhh...whatever Keswick's last name is! Report to my office on the double!

Kitty: Looks like it's time to spring into action! Lets go guys!

Kitty said as she ran towards the Chiefs office. Then Dudley dropped his game pup and followed Kitty.

Dudley: Wait for me Kitty!

Dudley shouted as he ran through Zekke and Roz's chess game messing up where they were, and not giving a second thought about what he ran though.

Zekke: Hey! Dudley you messed up our game!

Roz: We can worry about that later Zekke! We gotta go!

Roz ran off following Dudley and her sister as Zekke followed Roz to the Chiefs office.

Keswick: Oh darn it! And ju-ju-just when I was about to fix this stupid thing!

In that moment Keswick threw the device he was working on out of the lab door as it blew up outside and accidentally harming some random agent.

Random Agent: AHHH! Why does this happen to me!?

Keswick: Whoops.

Keswick then leaves his lab to go to the Chiefs office casually whistling like nothing had happened.

Soon all of them had run into the Chiefs office who was sitting in his big chair waiting for the 5 people that he called to come in. They all saluted him as he himself saluted them back for making a timely effort to come in to his call.

Chief: Agents, I'd like to thank you all for joining me here today.

Dudley: No problem Chief! So what kind of evil plans are we going to be stopping today!? A mad scientist bent on world domination!?

Roz: A super intelligent robot uprising!?

Kitty: An evil organizations plan of total destruction?!

Zekke: An Alien invasion!?

Chief: Uhhhhhh...no. Actually as you all know it's the last week of August!

Dudley: Last week of August!? THAT MEANS IT'S VACATION TIME!

In a flash Dudley zoomed out of the room and zoomed back in wearing a tropical shirt with flowers on it, a sun hat and a hula skirt.

Dudley: Luxury flight to Hawaii here we come!

Kitty: I wouldn't mind going to Paris!

Roz: We gotta go to New York!

Zekke: Australia man! The beaches, the babes, the BBQ's!

Keswick: Sweden to see the sa-sa-super collider!

Chief: Sorry to burst your bubble agents but we're going to the woods for a camping and fishing trip.

Everyone: *Groans loudly in disappointment*

Roz: Chief, why can't we all go to the most voted place in the TUFF suggestions box? *She holds up a box full of little slips of paper*

Chief: Sorry agent Katswell, but I think what this team needs is a good old fashioned day in the outdoors to really reconnect with mother nature!

Zekke:*Under his breath* More like he's too cheap to go for a real vacation.

Chief: Did you say something agent Wolfmen? My hearing aid is on the fritz again.

He takes out a hearing aid from his left ear and bangs on it with his fist a few times before putting it back in his ear.

Zekke: I said you're the best Chief ever!

Chief: Thanks son! But remember, no one likes a kiss up.

Kitty: Chief? May I remind you what happened the last 3 times we went to the woods? Me and Dudley almost got killed by a killer hippie community, I got crushed, burned and swarmed at that camp, and Dudley got cooped up in an RV, and Snaptrap almost destroyed the city using that same RV!

Chief: Don't worry agent Katswell, nothing bad's gonna happen on THIS little nature trip!

Zekke: I've heard that before.

Dudley: Awwww man! I wanted a sunny day at the beach!

Chief: Suck it up agent Puppy! A trip to nature will be good for you! And with that being said, you're all dismissed.

With that the four TUFF agents and Keswick, leave the room and go about the day doing their own business and still keeping track of any possible evil that might rise up as they wait. At the end of their work hour things were still quite, so they decided to go on home to get packed for their trip tomorrow. The next day they were all waiting outside the Chiefs house where a black truck was waiting in the driveway. Kitty was wearing a red plaid button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with blue short pants and black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. Her sister Roz was wearing a blue plaid button up shirt, with black short pants and matching boots with her hair in a ponytail as well. Dudley was still in his plain old black t-shirt and Zekke was just wearing a plain old grey shirt with medium short white pants. Meanwhile Keswick and the Chief were both wearing old school fishing outfits. Which everyone laughed at once they saw them in it.

Chief:*In an annoyed tone* Alright have you all gotten it out of your system?

Roz: Hmmmmmmmmm, nope! Hahahahahahahaha!

Kitty, Dudley & Zekke: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Chief: Grrrrrr, alright you've all had your fun! Can we please get this trip on the road!?

Kitty:*Chuckling* Sure Chief. Hehehe!

Keswick: I ta-ta-told you they would laugh.

Chief: Oh put a sock in it Keswick. So who's gonna drive?

Dudley: Oh me! Me! Me! Me!

Zekke: Not happening buster! Last time you drove I ended up in a full body body cast with a concussion! And I wasn't even IN the car!

Dudley: I said I was sorry. Anyone could have made the mistake of backing into their co worker when he was getting stuff out of the trunk of the car while standing behind a giant cliff with no safety railing, and then accidentally causing a rockslide when shouting out his name after he reached the bottom, burying him in tones of rocks.

There was an awkward silence as Zekke just face palmed himself and the sound of a cricket chirping could be heard by everyone.

Chief: Oh that reminds me! Hey Jimminy!? Be sure to water my daffodils alright!?

Cricket: Sure thing Herbert!

Chief: Thanks! Okay so who's driving?

Zekke: I'LL drive thank you very much.

He takes the key's from the Chief and puts his stuff in the back of the truck.

Dudley: It could have happened to anyone right?

Roz:*Sarcastically* Suuuurrrreeee.

Kitty:*Sarcastically* I wouldn't know ANYTHING about that.

Dudley: Thank you! ….wait a minute.

Chief: Enough talk, more loading and driving!

Then everyone packed up their bags and supplies in the back of the truck and used a rope net to hold it all down. Then they all get into the truck with Keswick and the Chief sitting in the back with Dudley, while Kitty takes the shotgun seat and Roz sits in the middle and Zekke takes the drivers seat and starts the truck up.

Zekke: Road trip!

Everyone: WOOOO!

With that Zekke pulls out of the Chiefs driveway and starts driving towards the woods. During the drive the Chief and Keswick play a game of cards to pass the time, while Dudley plays on his Game Pup, and Kitty and Roz read their own favorite romance novels as Zekke keeps his eye's on the road.

Keswick: Ha! I got a stra-stra-straight! *He shows his straight*

Chief: Oh thats good Keswick, But I got a Flush! *He slams his cards down* In your face Keswick!

Keswick: Oh real mature Chief!

Dudley: Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to blow up the Mech hound to save the people of Mini tokyo and power the space laser to save to princess of Goblagh 7! *He starts mashing the buttons on his controller*

Kitty:*Sniff* It's always the dramatic heart warming kisses that get me. *She wipes a little tear from her eye*

Roz: Ooohhhhh! Spicy, puuuuurrrr!

Zekke: Good new guys, we should be at the perfect fishing and camping grounds in 2 hours!

Dudley: What!? 2 HOURS!? Thats gonna take forever! *Stomach growls* AND I'M GETTING HUNGRY!

Zekke: Calm down Dudley it's not gonna take that long!

Roz:*Stomach growls* Actually I could use something to eat too.

Kitty: I feel the same.

Zekke:*Stomach growls* Uhhhh...yeah I think we should take a rest stop and get some snacks.

After a few minutes of driving they finally come up on a gas station and stop to take a little rest and snack break.

Chief: I need to use the restroom! *He hopes out and heads for the restroom*

Keswick: Gross Chief! Everyone kna-kna-know's rest stop bathrooms are germ infested! Which is what I would say if I didn't need to go desperately myself. *Runs for the bathrooms too*

Dudley: Come on guys! Lets go get some snacks!

Dudley runs into the station as Kitty, Roz and Zekke follow him in. Pretty soon they each had a different snack food. Dudley had a deluxe bag of Super Dog Biscuits, Kitty had a bag of Gummy Cat Snackers, Roz had a container of Mini Chocolate Chip Cat Cookies, and Zekke had a large bag of lamb flavored potato chips, and each of them had a tall slurpy to wash it down. When they go up to pay for their stuff Zekke, Roz and Kitty notice a poster with a big and weird fish on it.

Kitty: Excuse me sir? What's up with that fish? *She points to the poster*

Cashier: Huh? Oh you mean the legendary Thor!

Zekke: Thor? Like the Norse god of thunder?

Cashier: You got it! He's one of the toughest fish to catch at Lake Knots, almost no ones been able to catch him!

Zekke: Wow thats one tough fish.

Roz: Mmmmmmmmm, he looks delicious! Good enough to eat!

Cashier: There's also a cash prize for whoever can catch him!

Kitty: Wait back up you said almost no one's been able to catch him.

Cashier: Thats right, a few years back there was one man who was able to catch him. But before he could bring him in he died right there from the struggle with the mighty fish. Slippery thing put up to tough a fight for the guy.

Dudley: WHOA! That's sooooo coooll!

Cashier: he sure is an amazing fish! I don't think there's one person alive who can catch him.

Everyone: Wooooooooowwwww…

With that they paid for their stuff and went back to the truck where the Chief and Keswick were waiting for them.

Chief: Ready to go now?

Zekke: We are Chief.

Chief: Then lets roll!

They all got back into the truck and continued their drive to the Lake Resort to rent their camp grounds spot. After the rest of the drive, and a short paper work filing for the campground location they'd be staying at, they unloaded all their stuff at their camp.

Kitty: Phew! We finally made it!

Dudley: That was the longest 20 hours of my life!

Roz: We were only driving for about we were only driving for about 1-2 hours.

Dudley: In dog years that's….20 hours...I think?

Chief: Shut it agent Puppy, in any case we're here now! Now what we gotta do is set up our campsite and figure out who our tent buddies are gonna be.

Dudley: OH! I call Kitty!

*He grabs and hugs her tight*

Kitty: Hnnnggg! Thats sweet Dudley..

Zekke: I'm bunking up with Rozzie!

Roz: Okay Zekkey!

Chief: oh great, that means I'm left with Dr Boring.

Keswick: I can ha-ha-hear you Chief!

Chief: What? I thought you had a hearing problem?

Roz: Ugh, thats you Chief.

Chief: Did you say something Roz?! I can't hear you!

*He sticks a finger in his ear like he was trying to clear it out*

Chief: Anyways, get your tents situated and ready for tonight!

*Then they all nod and start getting their tents set up. Kitty & Dudley had set up one of those delux tents that can fight 5 people, while Zekke and Roz set up the same thing across from theirs. Meanwhile Keswick set up a new high-tech tent that he made for the Chief and him.*

Keswick: hehehe, once again science comes through in the end!

*Right after he said that his tent started to fizzle and it exploded in his face messing up his hair and clothes and leaving a black smudge across the front of his body and breaking his glasses*

Keswick: *Cough* Well...I guess it doesn't always ca-ca-come through…

*At that point he keeled over and fainted, leaving the Chief to go with the back up mini tent he brought in case something like this would happen, which it inevitably did. So the two of them would have to share a cramped space for the whole trip.*

Chief: Well this camping trip is turning into a real winner so far.

Dudley: Really? Cause from where I'm standing it looks like it's sucking for you.

Chief: Nobody asked you!

*Later on it was sunset, Keswick finally woke up and the Chief decided to cook dinner for everyone*

Kitty:*Stomach growls* Is it done yet Chief? I'm starving!

Chief: Patience agent Katswell, you can't rush good food.

Zekke: Thats what you said an hour ago.

Chief: This is a delicious and complex dish I'm making!

Dudley:*Sniff* It's smells like liverwurst on rye and oatmeal? *Sniff* and fried prunes all mixed in together?!

Chief: Your right agent puppy, It is! Mmmmmmmm! My favorite!

Roz: Eeeeeewwwwwwww! Chief thats nasty old people food!

Chief: So whats your point?

Keswick: Yeah we're na-na-not gonna eat that.

Dudley: Even I have standards with food Chief!

Chief: Well unless you have something else to eat. your outta luck.

*Then everyone except for Roz gags at the thought of actually having to eat the food*

Roz: I DO!

Everyone: You do!?

Roz: Yeah I brought along a tone of good food we can cook! I got steak meats, eggs, bacon, bread we can toast, marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, milk, cereal, OJ, soda, hamburger meat, potatos, lots of stuff!

Kitty: Nice sis!

Zekke: Way to go Rozzie!

Dudley: THANK YOU!

Roz: *Blushes* Awwwwww!

Keswick: And luckly I have an in-

Everyone: NO! NO MORE INVENTIONS!

Keswick: What?

Zekke: No offence dude, but your inventions either BLOW up, or do squat. And we're not about to risk our eating foods on the chance your invention might do either. I'm getting the grill from the truck.

*Then Zekke goes and gets the grill from the back of the truck and sets it up to get cooking. Pretty soon everyone but the Chief had a steak dinner, with mashed potatos, with gravy, corn on the cob and buttered bread for dinner. While the Chief was left with his nasty old people mix food.*

Dudley: Chow time!

*Then they all start eating their food, after a long day of driving on the open road. Pretty soon they all had eaten their food and had full stomachs. A little later everyone was sitting down and relaxing around the campfire when Keswick groans.*

Keswick: Oh man, I am soooo bored!

Zekke: So what are we supposed to do about that?

Keswick: How about we sing to pa-pa-pass the time!?

*Then everyone groans*

Kitty: Sorry Keswick, but we REALLY don't wanna sing to pass the time.

Roz: Seriously, your singing is terrible!

Dudley: And your stutter over half the words!

Chief: And you sometimes sound like a broken record!

Zekke: Plus we all brought our own things to entertain ourselves with.

*Then Kitty takes out the romance book she's been reading, Dudley brought out his game pup, Roz brought out the chess board she and Zekke were playing with back at TUFF as well as a crime/mystery/drama book, and Zekke brought out some Bat-Mutt comics, and the Chief brought out his memoir. After showing Keswick what they all brought, they went ahead and decided to entertain themselves.*

Keswick: Oh fine, then I'll just sing by myself then. Time for Ho-ho-home on the range! Ehem…*Starts singing like a sick and dying bagger* HOME HoMe oN THe RA-ra-ra-ra-rANGE! Where THe CoW's AnD ThE BuFFaloo Pla-pla-pla-pla-PLayyyy!

*As Keswick continued to sing everyone was covering their ears in pain to try and protect their ear drums from Keswick nails on a chalkboard screams.*

Chief: AHHHHHHHH! Someone shut him up!

Dudley: I got this!

*Then he takes out some duct tape and goes over to Keswick*

Keswick: HoME! HomE! on the RAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG-

*Dudley slaps a long strip strip of tape on Keswicks mouth and wraps it around his head*

Keswick: BMMMMM! BMMZZZZNUUMMM!

Zekke: Oh man that is such a relief!

Kitty: I thought my ears drums were gonna blow!

Roz: Good thinking Dudley!

Dudley: Thanks guys!

Kitty: Now lets get to some real entertainment.

*With that said Kitty went to Reading her book, Dudley went to playing his game, while Zekke and Roz's decided to finish their chess game that was interrupted earlier & do a little reading in between. While the Chief read his ridiculously long memoir. Leaving Keswick to try and get the tap off his mouth for whatever amount of time. But after 5 minutes they heard rustling in the bushes near them, alarming them.*

Kitty: What's that!?

Dudley: AAHHH! It's probably some psycho murderer come to cute our heads off! HIDE ME!

*Then Dudley jumps and holds onto Kitty as Kitty tries to hold him up.*

Roz: Combat stance Zekke!

Zekke: Roger!

Dudley: AHH- Oh wait is Roger here?!

*Then Zekke and Roz jump in front of the bush in their combat stances ready to take on whatever comes out.*

*Then out came managers of the property checking the campsite*

Manager#1: Is everything okay here? We heard someone writhing in pain!

*Then Roz and Zekke stand down, as Dudley gets off Kitty*

Kitty: Uhhhh, I don't think any of us are- OH! Actually I think you just heard Keswicks singing is all.

*Then Keswick gets the tap off his mouth*

Keswick: OW! Hey I take o-o-offense to that!

Manager#2: You should be careful sir, that kind of singing will attract bears.

Manager#1: Well your folks enjoy the night!

*Then the two of them leave their camp site*

Chief: Well thats a lesson learned. Back to my Memoir!

*Then the Chief goes back to his reading as Kitty, Roz, Dudley and Zekke go back to their own entertainment. Kitty to her romance book, Dudley to his game and Zekke and Roz to their chess game. An hour later they were all saving their places on the things they were using for entertainment.*

Dudley: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. So what should we do now?

Zekke: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm...how about we share stories about our previous adventures?

Kitty: Hey that sounds like a great idea!

Roz: Yeah! I got a good one in mind!

Dudley: Ummmm...I don't really have any past adventures?

Kitty: Thats okay Dudley, you can still listen to ours?

Dudley: Okay! I love stories!

Zekke: So who's gonna go fir-

Chief: Step aside whippersnappers! It's time to hear about my day's as TUFF's best agent!

Kitty and Roz: *Grrroooooaaaaaannnnn* But your stories are always so booorrriinnnggg!

Chief: HEY! You don't hear me complaining when you girls turn on, "Lost Love" in the break room!

Kitty: Thats all you do!

Roz: Yeah! And you never shut up when it on's!

Chief: Well now you guys are gonna listen to one of MY stories!

Kitty, Roz, Dudley, Zekke & Keswick: *Grrrrrrrroooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn*

Chief: It was 30 years ago in 1983, I was the best agent in all of TUFF I took down bad guys left and right! Knocked out enough teeth to make a necklace! I closed more cases than a man closes a-...

*He see's that everyone was sleeping while he was talking*

Kitty, Roz, Dudley, Zekke & Keswick: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ….

Chief: Door…. WAKE UP! 

Kitty, Roz, Dudley, Zekke & Keswick: *They wake up startled* AAAHHH!

Chief: Why do kids today have no respect for their elders telling stories!?

Roz: Because old people telling stories always comes with trying to remember small stupide details and and long pauses in the story that take forever. Plus they never shut up about it!

Keswick: Yeah! Instead let ma-ma-me tell on of my stories!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

Keswick: Why?

Zekke: Oh i don't kno-kno-kno-know Keswick. Why wouldn't we?

Dudley: You stutter too much!

Keswick: I-...okay point taken.

Zekke: Lets hear some a story from Kitty and Roz!

Dudley: Yeah! I'm sure they got tons of stories to tell!

Kitty: Okay guys! Well when I was starting out at TUFF I was working on my own, and my biggest case in the few months I was there, was the biggest bust I ever made for a rookie! There were these strings of robberies at various banks all at Petropolis, and the strange thing was the thief always seemed to be the owner of the bank itself. But when we caught them they said they had no idea about robbing their banks, they they always alibied out. It was only then that we learned that whoever was behind this had to be a master of disguise.

Dudley: it was the Chameleon!

Kitty: Right! And at every crime scene I found small insects legs, like something ate them up before robbing the banks. So I knew this guy had to be reptilian in nature, and had something that could make him turn into each of the bank owners perfectly! So I did some snooping around, and my investigation led me to a local college where one of the science professors told about one of his washed out students presented a transformation suit that could turn you into anything! But the professor gave him a low grade in favor of another students project. So he decided to prove to him that his suit was totally perfect.

Zekke: Whoa!

Kitty: Yeah! The professor told me that this student would forever be known as The Chameleon! So I knew that if I wanted to catch a master of disguise, I needed to give him a score he couldn't refuse! So I posted an article in the news about a super rare jewel going on at the museum and the only one who could access the security to it needed to be the man who owned the museum. With that set, I stationed myself near the jewel in a mummy casket waiting for the chameleon to come out and take it. And sure enough he came and I saw him use his transformation suit to turn himself into the museum owner! And just as he was about to take the jewel I busted out, and totally beat the skin off him! He tried to run but I tackled him and tore him a new one! After that I threw him into jail, and got a medal for catching the most notorious thief Petropolis ever knew!

Roz: Way to go sis! YEAH!

Dudley: You rock Kitty!

Zekke: Awesome story!

Kitty: Thanks you guys!

Roz: Okay, okay! My turn now! Ehem, this is the story of my first kidnapping assignment while I was working for my SWAT team! It was during the anniversary of my first year being an officer, and my team and fellow co-workers decided to throw me a party! Things were pretty good, until the alarm rang informing us that local terrorist group kidnapped the son of an up and coming candidate for president of the U.S.! Their demands were he step down from his candidacy or they'd kill his kid!

Kitty: No way!

Roz: YES way! Knowing the stakes we immediately jumped into action to save the kid. But while we were on our way to their base of operations, I had a gut feeling that something was going on behind the scene's of this kidnapping. It didn't take us long to find out that they were staying in the newly renovated Royal Hotel, since it was the only building no one would be going into until the time for it's grand opening the next week. The place that they could turn into a fortress using the new advanced security system created by this super smart egg head wolf girl. I swear it's like she did TOO good a job installing that thing.

Zekke:*whistles casually and sweats a little bit*

Roz: Anyway's, the moment we got there we instantly got shut out by one of the hotels security measures, a force field that could protect it from an atomic bomb! So we had to figure out an alternative way of getting in. Then I remembered that there's a vent system that connects to the hotel from the bottom up! So we entered through the sewers and blew a hole to the cooling system room, where we ripd one of the grates off and entered through the vents up to the 25th floor! And our target was located on the 50th floor, so we had to go through another 25 floors of lasers, mounted machine guns, terrorist grunts and freaking C4! You wouldn't believe how many of them I managed to take down while getting shot at! And without losing one of my 9 lives!

Dudley: Cooooooolllllll!

Roz: Yeah! Then we finally ran into the luxury suit where the boss of these guys was standing, with two big armored brute bulldogs and the kid tied up and gagged! And I tell you, watching the cocky jerk standing there with his two big meat head like the coward he was made me just wanna throw him out the window! He might have thought he had me and my team at his beck and call, but if there's one thing you learn, always come prepared! So I Smoke bombed the room and went all kung fu katswell on his two meat head thugs, and I made em both scream like a bunch of little girls, until just the boss was left! And I saw the sweat and weakness in his knees, he just needed one little scare to give me the chance to PUNCH HIM IN THE JAW! So I gave him a little boo, he freaked, and I knocked his block off and saved the kid! Then we took all those scum bags and threw them in the slammer!

Keswick: So happy ending?

Roz: Not yet. It was only after they were sent away and I saved the kid that I figured out who the puppet master was! They were paid by a dirty presidential candidate to get his biggest competition to drop out! And with the documents we got that showed the pay off we took him to jail with his fellow scumbag friends! Thus earning me and my team some big recognition by the city!

Kitty: Thats an awesome story Rozzie!

Dudley: That was so epic!

Zekke: Your awesome Rozzie!

Roz: Awwwwww! Thanks guys! Now it's your turn Zekke! What kind of story are you gonna share?

Zekke: Well this is from my day's in secret agent college. It was during my sixth year there, my school life was pretty well balanced, and I did well in all my classes without any complications. But for the past few weeks nearing the end of the semester all the electronic devices were going haywire, either not starting up, or going crazy and sending people to the nurses office. But there were no signs of tampering with anything, which just baffled the security team.

Dudley: Who what happened?

Zekke: It had to be sabotage, but the lack of evidence that showed everything being tampered with just brushed it aside. But I knew someone had to be pulling the strings behind this so I went ahead and did a little investigating on my. Also cause I needed to fulfill my investigation credits, and the fact this came up was just the perfect opportunity.

Kitty: Tell me about it. It's not every day you get to solve a mystery like that.

Zekke: Yup. So I went to every scene to try and find some clue that they might have missed, but at each scene everything was clean. At that point I almost gave up, but then I remembered something my sister told me, cause she's like a super genius, that if it's electronic, someones gotta be messing with it at the source.

Dudley: Iiiiii...don't know what that means.

Roz: He means that someones must have messed with the control room at his school. It's the only way they could mess with all the electronic stuff.

Zekke: Exactly what I thought. So I made my way to to the schools electronic control room, and found out that someones hacked it to take commands from a laptop, where they can make all the electronics in the school do whatever they wanted with just the push of a button. Lucky I was able to track down the hacker to his base of operations.

Kitty: Where was it?

Zekke: My next door neighbor. Dude was a total tech wiz who would always brag about how much of a genius he was. And it was that same attitude that got him flushed and hung up on the flagpole every single morning. So I confronted him and right when I think he's gonna surrender he shows me a detonator that would blow up every electronic device in the school leading it to a huge explosion that would take out everyone on campus!

Dudley: OH NO!

Zekke: YES! We were at a stand still! I had to think of something, anything that would make him lose his focus, then I remembered that he's the same as any other nerd, desperate for girls to talk to him. So I quickly told him the hottest girl in our school was doing her cheerleader practice on a trampoline in her uniform. And like a mother to a bug zapper he turned around and I quickly SOCKED HIM, right in the jaw! He got knocked out and I scrambled his his control over the school electronics! So I turned him in and was praised and thanked by everyone in the school!

Kitty: Wow cool!

Roz: Thats a great story Zekke!

Dudley: You rock man!

Zekke: Thank you! Thank you!

*The Chief then checked his watch and saw that it was after midnight*

Chief: Alright agents story time is over, I wanna get up early tomorrow to go fishing!

Kitty:*Yawn* Alright then Chief. Lets go Dudley.

Dudley: Okay Kitty.

*Then Dudley and Kitty go into their tent and close it up for the night and go to bed*

Roz: Bedtime Zekke.

Zekke: *Yaawwnnn* Okay Rozzie.

*Then the two of them go into their tent for the night as well and to to sleep*

Chief: Alright Keswick, time to bunk up!

Keswick: Ye-yeah into your tiny ta-ta-ta-tent.

Chief: Oh quite complaining.

*Then the Chief gets into his tiny tent and Keswick manages to somehow fit into the tiny tent but the whole thing contracts around him making it a tight fit for both of them*

Chief: Hrrrrnnnn! Okay this might have been a bad idea!

Keswick: You think!?

Dudley: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

Zekke: This is gonna be a long trip.

*With the the first day of the TUFF agents vacation ends.*

**Well thats the end of this chapter you guys! It took me a while but like anything, the final result was well worth it! All TUFF Puppy characters belong to Butch Hartman, Roz Katswell and Zekke Wolfmen belong to Homeydaclown and myself as well as Zekke's sister. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the idea for it was given to me by my pal Homey so go ahead and check out his stuff cause it's all great stuff. And I will see you all again for the next chapter! Until then, Dark D. Out!**


End file.
